<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Love by avoidingavoidance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724828">Puppy Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance'>avoidingavoidance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, I had way too much fun writing this, Kemonomimi, M/M, Pre-Timeskip, Top Roronoa Zoro, post-Water 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Strawhat pirates enter an extremely cursed stretch of sea, sprout some strange new animal parts, and have to deal with the emotional fallout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Grand Line is a weird-ass place.</p>
<p>That’s easy enough to say of the islands that dot the long, narrow sea, given that they each generate their own well-deserved reputations that spread to every corner of the planet. It’s not just the land, though; the sea itself is arguably cursed, impossible to predict and rife with hotspots of absolute absurdity. </p>
<p>They all knew that going in, of course, and the crew they’ve picked up along the way were so used to it that barely anything could make them bat an eye. Realistically, this shouldn’t be a surprise for any of them.</p>
<p>Still, going to sleep one day as a relatively normal human being, then waking up the next with long, floppy rabbit ears would probably alarm most reasonable people. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“You don’t think they’re cute?” Robin asks, not bothering to hide her amusement at Sanji’s current predicament.</p>
<p>He gives her a beseeching look. “Do you?”</p>
<p>She tilts her head thoughtfully. “They have their appeal.”</p>
<p>As much as he wants to preen at her words, there’s no ignoring the fact that she’s not complimenting him, so much as the soft, pale gold ears poking out of his mussed hair, twitching and flicking at the slightest provocation. They’re currently standing up straight, pointing forward in agitation, which is an incredibly unsettling feeling as far as Sanji is concerned. </p>
<p>What’s worse is, Robin doesn’t look any different at all. No new ears, no fur, not even a whisker. Sanji hasn’t seen anyone else yet this morning, but if he’s the only one on this damn ship to have spontaneously sprouted animal parts, he’s going to throw a fit. </p>
<p>Fortunately, his pre-freakout train of thought is interrupted by a distant but booming <i>“What the fuck?!”</i> that could only be Nami.</p>
<p>Robin chuckles, then crosses her wrists over her chest and closes her eyes, likely checking on the navigator in their shared cabin. </p>
<p>“Oh, how cute,” she laughs after a moment, catching Sanji’s attention. He hums questioningly, watching Robin make a few gentle petting motions with her hands before she uncrosses her arms and looks at him again. “It’s not just you, it seems.”</p>
<p>Sanji nearly wilts with relief. “She’s an animal too?”</p>
<p>Robin nods, looking just a little too happy. “A darling little calico.”</p>
<p>As perturbed as he is, Sanji imagines that for a second, and he has to agree with Robin’s assessment.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Nami being awake means the rest of the crew will come looking for breakfast soon, and Sanji’s been a little preoccupied since he woke up.</p>
<p>He curses and springs into action, cramming an unlit cigarette between his lips to help with the anxiety as he goes about making breakfast. Robin watches him work with that maddeningly patient, amused smile of hers, occasionally using her power to lend him a hand but otherwise quietly letting him do what he does best. </p>
<p>As expected, it doesn’t take the crew long to come streaming in. Nami stomps through the door first, her new orange and white ears laid back against her head in irritation, the faintest flush on her cheeks. A long tortoiseshell tail curls out from under her short skirt, the tip of it flicking angrily as it dodges grabby fingers that could only belong to Luffy. The rest of the captain follows shortly after, a wide, obnoxious grin on his face despite the throbbing red scratches adorning his (previously) unscarred cheek.</p>
<p>To Sanji’s chagrin, Luffy also seems unchanged. He continues chasing Nami around the galley, immune for once to her endless threats of violence and insurmountable debt. Sanji can’t really blame him, but he still gives him a good kick to the head on his next lap around the table.</p>
<p>“What was that for?” Luffy complains, scrubbing the back of his head. His attitude changes entirely, though, when he sees Sanji’s tall, fuzzy ears. </p>
<p>In a flash, Luffy’s on him, wrapping all around him and holding him hostage so he can excitedly stroke those twitching ears.</p>
<p>During the increasingly violent scuffle, Usopp bursts into the kitchen, shortly followed by a panicking Chopper. The diminutive doctor looks the same as always, but Usopp is pulling frantically at a pair of curling horns that have sprouted from his dark hair above a pair of soft-looking black ears, ignoring Chopper’s pleas for him to stop before he hurts himself.</p>
<p>Sanji finally manages to free himself from Luffy, firmly punting his rubber ass into the dining room. A quick glance around just about confirms his unfortunate theory: devil fruit users are completely spared from this incredibly embarrassing fate. </p>
<p>Franky barging into the galley throws a wrench into that theory, though; despite not being a power holder, Franky looks about as normal as is possible for him. He pauses in the doorway, pushing up his sunglasses to squint around at the commotion. </p>
<p>“Aw, Franky didn’t get anything either,” Luffy yells, looking genuinely put out. </p>
<p>Franky glances down at himself, as if double-checking, then grins up at Luffy. “It’s ‘cause I’m already super.” He flips his sunglasses back down and strides over to sit at the counter, thankfully not commenting on Sanji’s unusual new growths.</p>
<p>They fall into their normal routine as Sanji serves breakfast, with the exception of Luffy’s food-snatching hands occasionally detouring to pet Nami’s soft ears, or Usopp’s thick horns. By the time he’s sat down to eat, Sanji has almost forgotten about their bizarre new circumstances. </p>
<p>Then, as usual, Zoro comes into the galley late, scratching his belly and yawning.</p>
<p>One of the tufted black ears sprouting from his ridiculous green hair twitches idly, but Zoro makes no indication that he notices anything is amiss.</p>
<p>Behind him, a huge, outrageously fluffy black tail wags contently where it’s sticking up out of the back of his pants.</p>
<p>There’s a deafening silence as the crew stares at their sleepy swordsman, watching as he digs into his breakfast, subconsciously blocking every one of Luffy’s attempts to steal his food. Breakfast continues, albeit awkwardly as half the crew waits for Zoro to bring up the changes in their bodies, or even show that he’s noticed. </p>
<p>“Nice bedhead, Zoro,” Luffy laughs, an enormous grin covering his face. Zoro just grunts at him, concerned only with finishing the food Sanji had put in front of him. When he’s done, he mumbles something tangentially grateful as usual, then heads out of the galley the same way he’d come in: yawning, scratching, and wagging.</p>
<p>The door closes after him, leaving everyone but Luffy and Robin in stunned, disbelieving silence.</p>
<p>Zoro has no fucking idea.</p>
<p>Luffy outright cackles, even as he stretches his hand into the kitchen to bang around for leftovers. Robin laughs too, always managing to find amusement in just about anything, and Franky glances at her, then shakes his head, badly hiding a smile of his own.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Chopper stands on his chair and slams his hooves on the table with a loud gasp. “He’s bending his tail!”</p>
<p>Before anyone can ask, Chopper’s sprinting out of the galley and calling after Zoro, presumably to lecture him on the spinal dangers of bending one’s tail. </p>
<p>The ruckus breaks the silence. The crew laughs and finishes their food, then goes about their business, thanking Sanji as they go. Sanji vaguely acknowledges them, sucking down half a cigarette in one go once he’s alone.</p>
<p>
  <i>... Tail.</i>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Just as he’d feared, Sanji does in fact have a tail. It’s the same champagne blonde as his ears, and lives tucked up against his spine. It isn’t uncomfortable, though, and every living rabbit Sanji’s ever seen has kept their tails folded close to their bodies, so he has no qualms about pulling his pants back up and ignoring it. </p>
<p>He supposes it only makes sense. Nami and Zoro both have tails, after all, and it’s pretty likely Usopp does too.</p>
<p>Sanji lights another cigarette and resolves to not overthink it. They’ll pass this weird ass stretch of sea soon enough, and then he can go about his business firmly repressing the memories.</p>
<p>Almost as soon as the thought enters his mind, the gentle sea breeze dies out completely, and the waves carrying their ship still to glass. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Sometime before lunch, Sanji finds himself with a small block of spare time. Normally, he’d use it on something productive, but it’s been a hell of a day already, so he decides to be social instead.</p>
<p>As he leaves the galley, the first thing he notices is Zoro sleeping on the lawn. This is far from unusual. What’s more unusual is that he’s lying on his side, wrapped around a snoring Chopper and using him like an adorable little teddy bear.</p>
<p>Sanji’s heart does not do an endeared little jiggle.</p>
<p>He comes to stand on the lawn beside them, noting on his way that Zoro’s tail isn’t sticking awkwardly out of his waistband anymore. Instead, there’s a new seam in the back of his pants that his tail’s poking through, flopped across the deck much more comfortably. Usopp’s sewing kit is open on the ground next to Chopper, but the sniper’s nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>Before long, Sanji realizes Zoro isn’t actually asleep anymore. His eyes are still closed, but a slight frown has crossed his face, even as his tail starts wagging.</p>
<p>Not wanting to earn his ire so soon and risk waking Chopper, Sanji announces his presence by calmly lighting a cigarette. “You two actually look kinda cute like this,” he snickers, half to make fun of Zoro, and half because it’s true.</p>
<p>“Bastard,” Zoro rumbles, voice rough with sleep. “It’s not like it makes him happy for a human to call him cute.”</p>
<p>Sanji barks a laugh at Zoro’s lazy recreation of Chopper’s usual protests. “You gotta do the dance, too.”</p>
<p>Zoro snorts at that. “Fat chance.” He pauses, the only sounds between them distant clanking from Usopp’s and Franky’s workshops and Chopper’s soft snores, then squints an eye up at Sanji. “What do you want, cook.”</p>
<p>Sanji shrugs casually. “Just thought I’d come see how you’re adjusting to your new life as a dog.”</p>
<p>Zoro’s tail thumps against the lawn, then starts lazily wagging again. “Chopper says I’m a wolf.”</p>
<p>The ease with which he says it makes Sanji snort incredulously. “Oi, don’t just accept it like that.”</p>
<p>The swordsman shrugs, his eye sliding closed again. “As long as it doesn’t get in my way, I don’t really care. Now fuck off, I’m sleeping.”</p>
<p>Rather than respond, Sanji just grumbles and turns back toward the stairs, intent on visiting Nami in the library and seeing if she has any idea when the winds will return.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The doldrums continue. Franky suggests paddling into more active waters, but somehow Luffy convinces Nami to give it a day or two in interest of saving cola. It’s extremely unusual for their impatient captain, and Sanji doesn’t want to know how he really managed to sway her.</p>
<p>So, they float. </p>
<p>By the end of the first day, Sanji’s getting restless. He’s starting to get used to these damn floppy ears, and to the occasional twitches of his tail, and the idea frankly horrifies him. He’s a <i>man,</i> dammit, not a shitty rabbit.</p>
<p>Long after dinner, Sanji’s meal planning is interrupted by a rising soreness radiating from his ass. He’d been ignoring it, but as that soreness starts to throb, it grows too distracting to ignore.</p>
<p>He briefly remembers Chopper panicking about Zoro’s bent tail and frowns. Chopper always keeps his own tail hidden in his pants, and reindeer tails aren’t all that different from rabbit tails, right?</p>
<p>Almost spitefully, Sanji’s tail throbs again, twitching angrily, so he grumbles, then gives in.</p>
<p>It’s late enough that he shouldn’t need to lock the door, and this won’t take long anyway. He leans down against the counter and undoes his belt, then pulls his pants and boxers down under his ass. It takes a few seconds of focusing, but he finally figures out how to move his tail on his own. He twitches it once, twice, then obeys the animal urge to unfold it from his body and straighten it out behind him.</p>
<p>The stretch feels so <i>good,</i> so unexpectedly relaxing that he can’t help but melt against the counter with a relieved moan. </p>
<p>The door to the galley bursts open.</p>
<p>“Oi, shitty cook, where’s the—”</p>
<p>Sanji’s eye widens as he stares down at the counter, willing this to be a hallucination.</p>
<p>He turns slowly to stare over his shoulder, his face white as a sheet. Zoro stares right back, frozen midway through the doorway. Specifically, he’s staring at Sanji’s tail, his own tail standing up straight in shock. </p>
<p>“This is <i>not</i> what it looks like,” Sanji blurts frantically, already fumbling with his pants. In his nervousness, he doesn’t have much luck getting himself in order, so his rambling continues. “I don’t know what it looks like, actually, but whatever it is, this is <i>not</i> it, I just had a cramp—”</p>
<p>Zoro interrupts him by stalking into the galley, the door slamming shut behind him. Sanji scrambles against the counter, still babbling, until Zoro comes up right behind him, face eerily neutral even as a predatory glint lights his eyes.</p>
<p>Before Sanji can think to kick him, Zoro reaches out and straight up grabs that fluffy tail, and a distinctly unpleasant thrill shocks up his spine.</p>
<p>He yelps and jerks his tail away from Zoro’s hand, briefly grateful the asshole hadn’t tightened his grip. He turns to face Zoro and yanks his pants up over his ass, tail tucked safely inside, ignoring the way he can feel himself flushing dark.</p>
<p>Zoro blinks at him, a faint pink dusting his own cheeks. “Did that hurt?”</p>
<p>Sanji huffs and turns his attention to fastening his belt. “No, but it was pretty fucking uncomfortable. Don’t do that.”</p>
<p>The swordsman nods vaguely, his stupid face still unreadable. He shakes himself out of it, though, his eyes widening as he covers his nose and mouth with one hand. Sanji raises his eyebrow in question, but Zoro is apparently done with this conversation. He turns and grabs the half-full bottle of wine on the counter left over from dinner, then swiftly retreats into the infirmary, his hand never leaving his face.</p>
<p>Sanji lets him go, mostly because he’s still paralyzed from humiliation. Watch always switches at the same time, and it always has, and yet Sanji somehow still made the dire miscalculation of pulling down his damn pants right as the shitty houseplant happened to come off watch. </p>
<p>He shakily lights a cigarette as he curses his luck, then Zoro, then himself, then Zoro some more just for good measure.</p>
<p>Once he’s recovered slightly, he goes back to his meal planning, absolutely refusing to think about the fleeting pink flush on Zoro’s face, nor about how warm and solid the man had been standing behind him. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Sanji!” comes Chopper’s voice the next morning, accompanied by the sounds of his little hooves tapping across the galley floor. </p>
<p>Sanji turns away from his pre-breakfast prep and raises his eyebrow at him, confused by the doctor’s obvious concern. “What’s up, Chopper?”</p>
<p>“Did you have another nosebleed? How much blood was there? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Putting down the spoon he’d been using to sample his sauce, Sanji spreads his hands soothingly and crouches in front of Chopper. “I didn’t have a nosebleed, no,” he says, hopefully placating. “What’s got you so worked up?”</p>
<p>Chopper raises his hand, two twisted pieces of tissue stuffed in the cleft of his hoof. They’re unmistakably soaked with dried blood, looking much like the aftermath of his own usual nosebleeds. “I found a bunch of these in my trash can this morning. I’d guess they’re from late last night, based on the color.” He pauses and frowns. “There was an empty wine bottle in there too... so it wasn’t you?”</p>
<p>Sanji stares at the tissues and slowly shakes his head, sweating nervously.</p>
<p>With a frown, Chopper looks down at them too. “Who else drinks wine? Just the girls, right?” Sanji nods. “Luffy and Usopp drink beer, Franky drinks cola, Zoro drinks sake... could it have been Nami or Robin?”</p>
<p>With a slight jolt, Sanji realizes two things.</p>
<p>One, he knows exactly where that blood came from. Or, more accurately, who. Two, if Sanji doesn’t do something, Chopper is eventually going to sleuth out what happened, and that’s going to lead him to ask questions Sanji hasn’t even been brave enough to ask himself.</p>
<p>His ears stand up straight as he makes a show of ‘remembering’ something. “Ah, you know what, it was me.”</p>
<p>Chopper looks up at him, only a tiny bit suspicious. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry.” Sanji laughs and stands, already moving to light a cigarette. “I had a few extra glasses of wine last night and, uh, my imagination ran away on me. Must’ve slipped my mind.” He grins, hands pressed together pleadingly. “Don’t tell the ladies, alright? It was pretty ungentlemanly of me.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Chopper agrees easily, and Sanji only feels a tiny bit guilty for leaning on the doctor’s trust like this. Putting his little hands on his hips, Chopper continues, “But only if you let me do a checkup. It was kind of a lot of blood, and you know how your blood pressure is.”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine,” Sanji chuckles, lowering the heat on the stove before following Chopper into his office. </p>
<p>As the little doctor looks him over, standing on his chair to take his vitals, Sanji tries to appear nonchalant.</p>
<p>Shitty, stupid swordsman owes him <i>big.</i> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The thing is, last night is far from the first time Zoro’s seen Sanji’s bare ass. That tends to happen at sea, especially while they were still on the Merry, where privacy was near impossible to find.</p>
<p>More importantly, last night wasn’t even the first time Sanji’s been bent over something with Zoro behind him, putting his hands all over him with badly-concealed awe. </p>
<p>So they fucked once or twice. What of it?</p>
<p>It had only been twice, though, and at this point, it’s been a long-ass time. Zoro had fucked Sanji over the table while they were still on the Merry, and purely to get revenge for turning him into sated jelly, Sanji had fucked Zoro right back, sprawled across the secluded aft deck where Zoro spent all his time training. </p>
<p>That had been it, unfortunately. They’d gotten damn busy, then lost the Merry, and since departing Water 7 on the Sunny, neither of them had tried anything again.</p>
<p>For a while, Sanji had wondered if it was something he did. He’s a damn good lover, he likes to think, and the shitty swordsman had definitely enjoyed himself both times. They have chemistry, and their bodies work surprisingly well together, but for whatever reason, Zoro hasn’t come back for more. </p>
<p>(Neither has Sanji, but that’s neither here nor there.)</p>
<p>Regardless, the swordsman had fallen back into his natural state of being: a shitty, sexless houseplant that only thinks about sharp objects.</p>
<p>Until last night, that is.</p>
<p>Last night, he’d found Sanji alone with his pants down and immediately invited himself into his personal space, looking very much like he’d like to swallow Sanji whole.</p>
<p>Worse, Sanji realizes that until the brute had grabbed his tail, he’d <i>wanted</i> the man in his personal space. </p>
<p>He still wants Zoro.</p>
<p>The thought is thoroughly disgruntling, and Sanji laments his awful taste in men until he remembers the way Zoro had looked at him. </p>
<p>He blames his newly-acquired rabbit parts for the way he shudders. </p>
<p>The upside is, Sanji’s not alone in this hell. Zoro’s just as affected, if not more so. It takes a lot to get under Zoro’s skin, let alone to get to him enough for him to settle for half a bottle of white wine over his preferred sake. </p>
<p>The nosebleed thing, well. As far as Sanji’s concerned, that’s just blackmail material. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Despite knowing what he wants, and what Zoro wants, Sanji acts perfectly normal.</p>
<p>He wears his best clothes, though, the ones he knows for a fact draw long, sultry lines all down his lithe body, all leading directly to his ass.</p>
<p>He spends more time on deck, too, fluttering in and out with snacks and drinks more than usual. To his absolute delight, Zoro comes down from his training lair to relax on deck for once, so Sanji does him the favor of facing his ass toward him as much as possible.</p>
<p>He makes sure to do plenty of his usual flirtatious wiggling, too, because the first time they’d fucked, Zoro had feverishly admitted that the way Sanji moves his ass gets him hard enough to break rocks.</p>
<p>By dinner, Zoro’s practically exuding thirst, trying to pass it off as being grumpy. Sanji isn’t fooled, though. </p>
<p>With a loud, put-upon sigh, Nami fends off Luffy’s grabby hands, an expert by now. “If the wind doesn’t pick up, we’re gonna have to burn some fuel. I refuse to live out my life as a goddamn <i>catgirl.”</i> </p>
<p>Despite himself, Sanji finds himself already mourning the mottled ears poking up out of Nami’s soft, sleek hair. It’s for the better, though. He hardly wants to spend his own life as a rabbit. </p>
<p>“I hope they stay,” Luffy laughs, which is extremely brave of him. “They fit you guys.”</p>
<p>Sanji scowls deeply, contemplating vaulting into the dining room to kick Luffy’s head through a wall. “And how is that?” he snarls instead, his ears tipping forward aggressively. </p>
<p>Luffy grins obliviously, then points at Usopp. “He’s stubborn, but soft, and he looks like Merry.” Usopp sputters, but Luffy just continues over him, pointing at Nami next. “She’s sharp and gets mad at you if you pet her when she’s not in the mood.”</p>
<p>Nami’s eye twitches, and the creaking sound of everyone but Luffy and Robin trying to scoot their chairs an inch away fills the air. She smiles sweetly, her eyes icy, and grits out, “I think it’s really funny that you think I won’t fucking murder you.”</p>
<p>Luffy just grins wider. “See? Cat!”</p>
<p>Before Nami can manhandle Luffy straight into Davy Jones’ Locker, Chopper stands on his chair excitedly. “What about Sanji and Zoro?”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s easy!” Luffy nods sagely and crosses his arms. “Rabbits have really strong legs, and everyone thinks wolves are cool loners, but they’re not. They’re just as cute as regular dogs.”</p>
<p>Sanji <i>howls</i> with laughter, the sound lost beneath the ruckus of Zoro throwing his silverware at Luffy with deadly intent.</p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon, you can’t deny it!” Luffy yells, artfully dodging Zoro’s projectiles. “Besides, that tail is way more honest than you are.”</p>
<p>The aforementioned tail stops wagging to stand up straight, then lashes irritably. “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>Luffy digs himself a nice, deep grave with a laugh.</p>
<p>“You’re always so worried about what face you’re making, you don’t even realize that your tail wags nonstop whenever you’re around Sanji.”</p>
<p>The room goes deathly silent. All eyes turn to Zoro.</p>
<p>The swordsman freezes, his cheeks turning pink, then red, then a frankly alarming shade of purple. </p>
<p>He stands quickly and crosses the dining room in a few furious steps. Without stopping, he clamps a hand around Luffy’s throat and drags him into the infirmary, slamming the door behind them hard enough to rattle the ship.</p>
<p>The crew stares at the door, hardly surprised when the distinct sounds of Luffy being handed his entire ass echo through the dense wood.</p>
<p>A minute or so passes before Luffy’s yelping stops. The infirmary door creaks open, and Luffy limps out, swollen and bloody. He wipes a streak of blood off his face with his arm, then says, “I was mistaken, sorry.” His words are muffled by his own cheeks, but he bows politely and moves back to his seat, resuming his usual dinner theft. (He steals Zoro’s unprotected food first.)</p>
<p>Zoro doesn’t return to the galley, having instead left through the infirmary’s back door.</p>
<p>In his absence, the crew’s eyes turn instead to Sanji, who flushes dark. He turns to the mountain of dishes in the sink and gets to work, silently chainsmoking until he’s alone in the galley again.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The dinner incident, while simultaneously amusing and mortifying, puts a rather large dent in Sanji’s plans to get Zoro riled up for two reasons.</p>
<p>Firstly, Zoro is now avoiding Sanji like the absolute plague. He tends to be reclusive, always training or napping, but this is a level of private sulking Sanji’s not sure he’s ever seen before. He’s so used to seeing Zoro on deck with everyone else after dinner, relaxing after a long day, but he’s conspicuously absent, even after most of the crew has gone to bed.</p>
<p>The second reason is proving to be significantly more difficult, and is also why Sanji isn’t looking for Zoro himself. That reason being, Luffy was right.</p>
<p>Once he sits down and allows himself to think about it, Sanji realizes very quickly that with a few exceptions, that tail has been going nonstop since it attached itself to the swordsman’s ass.</p>
<p>He wants to attribute it to Zoro being content, happy to be around the people he considers family, but Luffy of all people saying it’s only around Sanji makes it pretty much concrete fact. </p>
<p>Sanji wants to say that he doesn’t know what that means, but honestly, no one is that dumb. Zoro had all but given himself away when they fucked, anyway, between the way he kissed him and the way he put his hands on him. </p>
<p>Every one of those scattered, reluctant little hints points to Zoro having feelings for Sanji.</p>
<p>While on watch that night, comfortably sequestered in the covered crow’s nest that serves as Zoro’s man cave, Sanji stares out the window and thinks.</p>
<p>So Zoro likes him. Hell, he might even love him. Sanji turns this thought over and over in his mind, turns it inside out and back again, looking for any part of it that might strike him as a problem.</p>
<p>Personally, Sanji’s used to having crushes. He generally harbors between eight and thirty at any given time, with an overwhelming majority of them being on cute girls. He likes guys too, he’s just a lot more picky with them. </p>
<p>Despite having a constant stream of crushes, Sanji rarely gets to act on them, let alone have them reciprocated.</p>
<p>He’s had a thing for Zoro since long before the man cornered him in Merry’s galley. Fucking him had only strengthened those feelings. He’d just accepted it as a fact of life, though, just like all the rest of his crushes.</p>
<p>The thing he likes about him and Zoro the most, he realizes, is that the sharp left turn in their relationship hasn’t changed anything at all, except maybe how often he catches Zoro staring at his ass. They’ve acted the same, fought the same, laughed the same, and Sanji realizes that he likes that a lot more than he thought he would. </p>
<p>He’d developed feelings for Zoro, and apparently the swordsman had done just the same thing, and the idea of a relationship that perfectly matches the circumstances he’s fallen for to begin with sounds... actually pretty damn appealing. </p>
<p>So, the only problem now is that Zoro thinks anything has changed between them.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>At the very tail end of his watch, Sanji huffs a cloud of smoke at the ceiling, then dimly realizes he can see the corners of their Jolly Roger fluttering in a weak breeze. His ears stand straight up in excitement, a grin spreading over his face.</p>
<p>He vaults out of the crow’s nest and lands in front of the door to the ladies’ cabin, knocking smartly. “Nami, my love, my light—”</p>
<p>“If I look at the clock and it’s before dawn—”</p>
<p>“It certainly is, but I would never interrupt your beauty sleep if it wasn’t important.”</p>
<p>He hears the sound of Nami groaning raggedly, followed by a much more curious sound, likely that of her incredible body waking up enough to detect a change in air pressure.</p>
<p>She throws the door open, a lock of hair tangled over her pointed ear, her eyes following Sanji’s arm as he excitedly points at their flag. She blinks, then throws her arms in the air with an excited whoop before turning and wrapping those arms around Sanji’s waist. While she laughs happily, he tries really hard not to think about the fact that she’s not wearing a bra.</p>
<p>“Okay!” she yells, easily dropping a jellied Sanji onto the deck. “Go find Franky, let’s get the hell out of here!”</p>
<p>“Yes, my love—!”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>With the ship on course again, moving through the blessedly lively sea, Nami goes back to bed, intent on sleeping at least until the sun comes up.</p>
<p>The air is cool and crisp, the pre-dawn sharp Sanji’s come to enjoy so much, so he spends the rest of his watch at the bow of the ship, smoking contently. Franky comes back to relieve him, busying himself with the log pose, so Sanji all but skips to the galley, eager to start breakfast.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Zoro is, apparently, still avoiding them all. Sanji hadn’t expected anything else, but the man skipping breakfast still pisses him off. Pirates need to eat, dammit.</p>
<p>“Where the hell is that mossball?” he grumbles, bracing his hands on his hips. “Any of you seen him?”</p>
<p>The crew shakes their heads, Luffy and Usopp having to think hard before they do. Sanji sighs, but as he rubs the back of his neck and turns away, out of the corner of his eye, he catches Chopper breathing a tiny, relieved sigh.</p>
<p>Bingo.</p>
<p>Rather than push right now, Sanji elects to let the little doctor finish his food, moving instead to wrap a plate for Zoro. He’ll bring it to him once he’s squeezed his location out of Chopper.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>As soon as everyone’s gone about their days, Sanji lights a cigarette and crosses the dining room, throwing open the door to the small infirmary.</p>
<p>“Oi, Chopper,” he starts, but he stops cold when he sees Zoro there, sprawled lazily on the single bed, hands folded behind his head. He also looks like he’s midway through choking on something, his eyes wide, but Sanji elects to ignore that. “Well, that was easy,” he mumbles, dropping his hands into his pockets.</p>
<p>Zoro whips his head toward Chopper, who’s backed against the wall as if being held at gunpoint, his jaw just about on the floor. “You didn’t lock the door!”</p>
<p>“I forgot! I’m sorry!” Chopper wails.</p>
<p>Sanji snorts, then stalks over to Zoro, whose fluffy ears are flattened guiltily against his head. The tail, sadly, is hidden somewhere, but honestly, Sanji wouldn’t be surprised if he’d just cut it off. Zoro’s tried to amputate more important limbs for less, after all.</p>
<p>“Have you been hiding in here the whole time?”</p>
<p>“No,” Zoro grunts, doing his best to settle back into his napping posture.</p>
<p>“Just most of the time, huh?”</p>
<p>Zoro outright glares at Sanji. “If you just came in here to make fun of me, you can fuck right off, cook. I don’t have to take any of your bullshit, and honestly, I’m not in the mood. <i>Chopper.</i>”</p>
<p>The reindeer freezes mid-sneak, sweating profusely. He flicks his eyes over to Zoro, then Sanji, then back again. “Y-yes?”</p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p>Chopper’s sweating intensifies. “I, um, uh—” He glances at Sanji again, his eyes practically screaming for him to save him.</p>
<p>Sanji huffs smoke through his nose, taking his cigarette between two fingers. “Oi, Chopper.” Zoro glances up at Sanji, frowning deeply. “Those herbs you left drying upstairs are done. Go get them before it rains.”</p>
<p>Like a bullet, Chopper’s already long gone, his voice distantly squeaking, <i>“Okaythanksbye!”</i></p>
<p>Zoro clicks his tongue irritably, sinking further into the bed and averting his gaze. “Asshole. What if he was treating me, huh?”</p>
<p>Tilting his head with a smirk, Sanji puts his cigarette out and asks, “Oh? Are you injured?”</p>
<p>The swordsman glares at the wall harder. “No.”</p>
<p>“You sick?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Sanji’s smile widens. “Chopper’s a physician, you know. Not a therapist.”</p>
<p>He’d been teasing, but to his surprise, a brief flash of guilt crosses Zoro’s face. “Fuck you.”</p>
<p>“Well, we have to talk first,” Sanji replies easily, strangely satisfied by the way Zoro chokes again. Sanji grins crookedly, his tongue stuck playfully between his teeth as he loosens his tie, far too pleased about the flush that crosses Zoro’s face. </p>
<p>“Bastard, I already told you I’m not in the mood—”</p>
<p>“I like you,” Sanji interrupts plainly, his hands back in his pockets.</p>
<p>Zoro’s eyes go hilariously wide, his ears all but vibrating. Honest indeed.</p>
<p>Sanji sighs and shifts his weight, glancing at the smooth wood under his shoes. “I have for a long time, actually. You’re pretty fun.” He flicks his eye back up to Zoro’s, emboldened by the man’s flustering. “And you know, I think you might like me too.”</p>
<p>The swordsman makes a strangled sound, but he hasn’t cut a hole in the wall to get away yet, so Sanji takes that as a positive sign.</p>
<p>After a long moment, Zoro croaks, “You’re fucking with me.”</p>
<p>Sanji smirks, knowing Zoro will read the innuendo for him, then shakes his head. He steps closer, giving him a softer, more reassuring smile. “I’m not lying, or trying to trick you.”</p>
<p>Zoro processes that with a deep frown, but the subtle flush on his cheeks gives him away. “This is bullshit,” he finally mumbles. “How come you get to stomp in here and just—<i>say it</i> like that?”</p>
<p>Sanji snorts. “Have you met me? I’m a master confessor. I have crushes on everyone.”</p>
<p>Before Zoro can misinterpret that, Sanji’s on him in a flash, straddling him easily. He takes advantage of the man’s confusion and traps his hands under his knees for good measure, just in case Zoro gets too fired up.</p>
<p>“Don’t take that the wrong way, by the way. There’s a world of difference between having a crush on someone and having feelings for someone, as far as I’m concerned. And in case you’re wondering, I’ve never had a single issue staying exclusive to someone, despite how I act.” He leans back and crosses his arms over his chest. “So, that’s how I work. Problem?”</p>
<p>Zoro stares up at him, obviously thinking, or at least trying to. Finally, he wheezes, “You come on real strong, you know that?”</p>
<p>Sanji gives him a flat look and gestures to himself, which he knows Zoro can’t really argue with. Zoro rolls his eyes, but sinks back into the sheets, glancing at Sanji out of the corner of his eye. Sanji stays quiet, patiently waiting for Zoro to churn through all this information.</p>
<p>It takes a long minute, and Sanji lighting a cigarette without unpinning him before Zoro asks, “So... what do you want?”</p>
<p>Humming contemplatively, Sanji tilts his head and pipes smoke toward the ceiling. “I like the way things are, minus the whole you avoiding me thing.” Zoro squints at him, clearly confused, so Sanji continues, “I like how you talk to me. How you treat me. I like fucking you, but I really like kissing you, and I think more of all of that could be good for both of us. I’m not asking you to marry me, cactus-brain, but I think we work real well together.” He pauses, then grins widely. “I also think it’s super fuckin’ cute that you wag your tail when I’m around.”</p>
<p>Zoro squeezes his eyes shut at that, yanking his hands out from under Sanji’s knees so he can throw his arms over his face with a groan. “Shut up, holy shit,” comes his muffled complaint.</p>
<p>“Why,” Sanji asks simply, pursing his lips around his cigarette. “You got a praise kink or something?”</p>
<p>The way Zoro snarls at that makes Sanji cackle, thoroughly enjoying himself. He keeps laughing even when Zoro bucks him off, dumping him on the end of the bed so he can stand.</p>
<p>Sanji lazily puts his cigarette out, watching Zoro rake his hands through his hair. His tail really is missing, and for a moment Sanji wonders if he actually did cut it off. A steady movement along Zoro’s thigh draws his eye, though, and he snickers when he realizes Zoro had stuffed his tail down his pant leg to keep it from outing him any further.</p>
<p>“Wow, the tail thing is seriously adorable,” Sanji laughs, leaning back on his elbows to watch that movement.</p>
<p>Zoro shivers, his ears swiveling before he turns to glare at the cook. “You’re a cocky bastard.”</p>
<p>“Sure am.”</p>
<p>Seemingly having trouble with Sanji’s easygoing attitude, Zoro crosses his arms tightly and screws his lips to one side. “I don’t—I’m not treating you any different, I hope you know that.”</p>
<p>Sanji rolls his eyes and stands. “You have those big-ass ears, and you still don’t listen? They full of fur?” Zoro protests, but he’s cut off by Sanji walking right up to him, leaning his chest against those crossed arms. “I. Like. It. I fell for <i>you,</i> just as you are, not some mushy romance novel version of you. So relax.”</p>
<p>Despite himself, Zoro does, tension slipping from his broad shoulders. “This isn’t really how I expected this to go.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>Zoro shakes his head, glancing briefly at Sanji’s lips. “Didn’t expect you to like me too, for one.” He sighs heavily, one hand scrubbing the back of his head. “Really didn’t expect for me to be the only emotionally constipated dude in the room.”</p>
<p>Sanji barks a laugh at that, entirely aware of the way Zoro’s gaze subtly softens. “That’s you in a nutshell, isn’t it? So hopeless you didn’t even see the smoke signals I’ve been blowing you.”</p>
<p>Rather than retort, Zoro grumbles loudly, then drops his hands to Sanji’s hips. He pulls him against his chest, and when Sanji just smirks at him, he tugs him into a warm, deep kiss, humming when Sanji lets him lick that smug smile right off his thin lips.</p>
<p>As they kiss, Sanji winds his arms over Zoro’s shoulders comfortably, tilting his head and parting his lips for more. Slipping his arms around Sanji’s waist, Zoro rumbles contently and deepens the kiss, nipping at Sanji’s lips. One of his hands drifts to Sanji’s ass, squeezing firmly, but pausing when he feels his short tail give an excited twitch. He moves his lips to the turn of Sanji’s jaw before humming, “’S really sensitive?” </p>
<p>Sanji grimaces at the unpleasant memory of having it grabbed. “Yeah, not good sensitive. It’s a real pain in the ass, in all senses.”</p>
<p>Zoro nods, shifting his hand away from it before squeezing Sanji’s ass again. Those rough lips drag down Sanji’s throat, pulling a shaky sigh from him, tangling one hand in Zoro’s short hair.</p>
<p>“Oi,” Sanji manages after a moment, his voice already breathy. “You skipped breakfast, asshole.”</p>
<p>Snorting quietly, Zoro sinks his teeth into the curve of Sanji’s shoulder, both hands now gripping his ass. “Yeah, I did.” He drags his tongue over the pink mark he’d left, then rumbles, “Nice of you to bring it to me. I’ll eat it now.”</p>
<p>He pulls Sanji closer and licks between his lips, and it takes Sanji a moment to realize that he hadn’t actually brought the food with him. “Fucker—”</p>
<p>Zoro laughs against him, slipping his thigh between Sanji’s. “I like skewered rabbit. Thanks, shit cook.”</p>
<p>Those words probably shouldn’t turn Sanji on as much as they do. He curses under his breath, those firm hands on his ass making him squirm, all too aware of how much Zoro’s enjoying himself. He supposes it’s only fair, given how much he’d enjoyed himself earlier, but he still yanks Zoro into another rough, assertive kiss.</p>
<p>The challenge seems to light a fire in Zoro. He rumbles low in his chest, then turn and sits on the bed, easily pulling Sanji back into his lap.</p>
<p>“You’ve been trying to get to me lately,” he murmurs against Sanji’s throat, earning himself a low groan.</p>
<p>“You think so, huh?” Sanji grins, spreading his thighs wide over Zoro’s lap. He fists his hand in Zoro’s short hair again, this time pulling him back to make eye contact. “Not everything’s about you, you know.”</p>
<p>Zoro narrows his eyes and tightens his grip on Sanji’s ass, slowly grinding his own hardening cock up against him. “So all that squirming you were doing had nothing to do with wanting me to fuck your brains out?”</p>
<p>Sanji bites his lip, distracted for a moment by how <i>good</i> Zoro sounds, how hard he is. “Maybe, maybe not,” he breathes, licking his lips.</p>
<p>The swordsman just grumbles, then slips one hand up Sanji’s hip, up his spine, until he can fist his hand in Sanji’s hair and pull. Sanji groans before he can bite the sound down, his hips rocking forward, at which Zoro grins almost ferally. </p>
<p>“Is that so,” he murmurs, leaning in again to drag his lips up Sanji’s neck, biting at the turn of his jaw. “So if I were to tell you how bad I wanna fuck you right now, it wouldn’t be a win for you?”</p>
<p>The words, in addition to the way Zoro grinds up into him leave Sanji gasping, unable to help the way his hips move eagerly into Zoro’s. “You fight fuckin’ dirty, cactus-brain,” he manages. Zoro grins against his throat, so he definitely feels the way Sanji swallows heavily, the way his pulse picks up.</p>
<p>“And you don’t?” Zoro rumbles in response. He gropes Sanji’s ass again, groaning roughly. “These pants fought dirty first, bastard.”</p>
<p>Sanji snorts, more than a little pleased with himself. “Fine, I’ll admit it.” He leans back and drags Zoro’s lips back to his, licking into him with a shivering sigh. “But you should still tell me how bad you want me.”</p>
<p>“You telling me to give up, Curly?”</p>
<p>“Like I’d waste the energy,” Sanji laughs. “I’m just saying, I think it’d work out in your favor.”</p>
<p>Zoro blinks up at him, unrestrained heat burning in his eyes. “Yeah?” Sanji nods quickly, so Zoro grins and pulls him closer, sinking his teeth into Sanji’s lower lip. “Well, when you put it that way...”</p>
<p>He moves his hands back to Sanji’s ass, but doesn’t stop there. He drags his palms all along Sanji’s thighs, over his hips, brushing up his sides, all while keeping that slow, grinding pace with his hips, and it’s all Sanji can do to keep from squirming in the man’s lap.</p>
<p>“Ever since I walked in on your bare ass in the kitchen, I’ve wanted to bend you over everything on this damn ship and make you come for me again,” Zoro rumbles darkly, and Sanji wonders briefly if his brain can actually handle the ferocity of Zoro’s want for him. He shivers, his hands fisting in Zoro’s shirt, which just seems to encourage him. “Wanted my hands on you, my mouth on you, wanted to stuff you so full of my dick it makes you cry. All I could think about was the way you wiggle your hips when I’m fucking you how you like it.”</p>
<p>Despite all his big talk, Sanji <i>melts</i> against Zoro, his rough, aroused voice so much more lethal than he’d expected. </p>
<p>“Then why—why don’t you do it, you absolute bastard—”</p>
<p>Zoro groans for him, his cock twitching against the join of Sanji’s thigh. “’M gonna,” he purrs, a promise that sends heat pulsing all through Sanji. “Gonna fuck you ‘til you can’t walk straight, and then you can have your turn.”</p>
<p>Sanji’s eyes all but cross. Zoro’s a man of his word, after all, and Sanji knows damn well this is a promise the man can easily fulfill.</p>
<p>He swallows down a whine and pulls insistently at Zoro’s shirt, huffing a laugh at the wild grin on Zoro’s face as he throws the shirt on the floor. Sanji drags his palms up that strong, scarred chest, biting his lip at how hot, how <i>sturdy</i> Zoro is. “Wanna ride you,” he manages, rolling his hips slowly, promisingly, earning himself a hot sigh from Zoro.</p>
<p>“Yeah, fuck—”</p>
<p>“So lose your pants and find some lube, asshole.”</p>
<p>Zoro snorts, but kicks his boots off and swings his legs up onto the bed, leaning back into the same half-reclined position he’d been in when Sanji came in, and which may or may not be what sparked the urge to ride him to begin with.</p>
<p>He guides Sanji up onto his knees, then unfastens his own pants. The sound of Zoro’s zipper reminds Sanji that he is, for some truly unknowable reason, still completely clothed, which won’t do at all.</p>
<p>While Zoro’s rustling around in the bottles stored beside the bed, Sanji kicks his own shoes off, then tosses his tie onto Chopper’s chair with a brief, silent apology. He makes quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it onto the chair as well, only briefly distracted by the way Zoro runs one rough, possessive hand up Sanji’s side, up his ribs, until he can drag the pad of his thumb over Sanji’s collarbone.</p>
<p>Sanji undoes his belt, then grins at Zoro. “You distracted, mossball?”</p>
<p>Zoro huffs a laugh. “Stop distracting me then, shit cook.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so it’s my fault?”</p>
<p>“Damn right,” Zoro rumbles, but before Sanji can snark back at him, Zoro leans up and drags his pierced tongue over one of Sanji’s nipples, derailing his train of thought entirely. </p>
<p>He bites his lip and grinds down against Zoro, but the friction of his aching cock still straining against his zipper brings him back front and center.</p>
<p>While Zoro does his best to distract him, Sanji pulls his belt out and undoes his pants, breathing a sigh of relief when his cock bounces out over the waistband of his boxers, flushed and slick with precome already. </p>
<p>Zoro groans raggedly when Sanji’s arousal leaves a hot smear of precome on his stomach, immediately reaching to wrap his hand around him. He strokes him slowly, firmly, slipping the pad of his thumb over the head in a way that has Sanji clinging to his head, bucking his hips into those sword-calloused fingers. He wants to focus, to bring them back on track, but Zoro picks that moment to catch Sanji’s nipple between his teeth, the attention surprisingly gentle, but still sharp enough to coax a wavering sound out of Sanji.</p>
<p>Despite having only slept together twice, Zoro already has a good handle on how to break Sanji down, and as exposed as it makes him feel, Sanji honestly can’t bring himself to hate the idea.</p>
<p>As good as Zoro’s rough hands feel, Sanji puts his hand on Zoro’s forehead and pushes him back, grinning at the way he outright sulks at him. “<i>Lube,</i> mossball,” he laughs.</p>
<p>He only laughs harder when Zoro blinks dimly at him, then mumbles, “Oh, yeah,” clearly having gotten entirely lost in putting his hands on Sanji. He grouses, but goes back to his search, so Sanji stands to remove the rest of his clothes. He makes quick work of locking both the doors too, just in case, before turning and sliding right back into Zoro’s lap.</p>
<p>Zoro welcomes him back with an eager groan, all but pulling him into his lap, his hands insistent, eyes hot. He has a jar in one hand, the glass cool between Sanji’s hip and Zoro’s palm. </p>
<p>“The tail is seriously—so fucking cute,” Zoro manages, skimming his empty hand down Sanji’s spine. He gives the tail a wide, careful berth, busying himself with sucking a pink mark into Sanji’s collarbone instead. </p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Sanji pants in reply, his voice entirely lacking venom. “Where’s yours?”</p>
<p>“’M sitting on it.”</p>
<p>Sanji snorts. “Well, stop it.” He reaches down and shoves his hand down the front of Zoro’s pants, pleased with how hard, how wet the man is already. He gives him a lazy stroke, but pauses just long enough to let Zoro wrangle his own fluffy tail out of his pants.</p>
<p>As expected, the moment it’s free, Zoro’s tail sets to wagging again, at which Zoro flushes adorably pink. “Shut up,” he growls before Sanji can comment, which is a damn shame. Sanji briefly considers calling him cute again anyway, but he is actually trying to get laid, so he stows it until later.</p>
<p>Instead, he shifts his hips and pulls Zoro’s cock out, lining them up together with a content hum. He squeezes them both, licking his lips, then asks, “You find lube?”</p>
<p>Zoro nods, pulling a hand off Sanji’s hip to show him the now-warmed jar. “’S coconut oil.” </p>
<p>Sanji blinks at it, vaguely familiar with this particular jar from how many times he and Zoro both have had to use it after a particularly rough spar. He hums, then mentally apologizes to Chopper, resolving to buy him some more next time they dock. </p>
<p>When Sanji doesn’t object, Zoro pops the lid on the jar with a grunt, digging two fingers into the soft, half-melted oil. He stuffs the jar and its lid back onto the shelf, then greedily pulls Sanji close again. Sanji meets his lips eagerly, soothing one hand over the back of the man’s head as he kneels over him again, giving him room to work.</p>
<p>Those rough, dripping fingers press between his thighs, easily coaxing him open like it hasn’t been months since they fucked last. Sanji’s just as surprised as Zoro, but he goes with it, rolling his hips back to take that finger deeper, a low moan slipping from his parted lips. Zoro curses under his breath and buries his face in Sanji’s throat, his finger moving steadily. The oil must be dripping and pooling in his hand, trailing down his arm, but Zoro doesn’t seem to notice or care.</p>
<p>Soon enough, he works a second finger in, and Sanji shivers at the stretch. He takes Zoro easily, though, keeping his shaking thighs spread, which Zoro seems to appreciate, based on the breathless groan he muffles against Sanji’s shoulder.</p>
<p>As those fingers press deeper, curling and spreading inside him, Sanji doesn’t bother hiding how affected he is, burying his face in Zoro’s hair and panting for him. He jumps and shivers when those fingers curl particularly nicely, squeezing tight around them, which earns him a primal, rumbling moan from the swordsman.</p>
<p>Before he can suggest they move on, Zoro’s already slipping those fingers out of him, wrapping them instead around the base of his own flushed cock. He squeezes tightly, huffing a short breath, and god, the flustered frown on Zoro’s face turns Sanji on so much it makes him dizzy.</p>
<p>Once he’s gotten himself under control, Zoro strokes the oil over himself, gently tugging his foreskin under the soft, darkly-flushed head of his cock.</p>
<p>Sanji’s mouth waters. He can’t help it.</p>
<p>“C’mon,” Zoro huffs, although he grins crookedly when he sees how distracted Sanji is by his cock. </p>
<p>Before it can go to his head, Sanji shuffles closer, leaning up onto his knees. Zoro does him the favor of holding himself steady, his other hand wrapped tight around Sanji’s bony hip.</p>
<p>Zoro’s cock is hardly small, so it takes some wiggling before the head slips in. Once it does, though, the focused expression melts away from Sanji’s face. He closes his eyes and bites his lip, working his hips down in steady rolls, all too aware of the way Zoro’s breathing picks up, the way both hands now grip his narrow waist, the way the strong hips between Sanji’s thighs tense with the desperate urge to bury himself deep.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Zoro behaves himself, so Sanji does his best not to tease. He settles himself in Zoro’s lap with a shaking moan, one hand moving to press low on his stomach, just above where his own dripping cock juts toward Zoro.</p>
<p>He’s so <i>deep,</i> stuffing Sanji so full he can barely think straight around the flood of ‘ZoroZoroZoro’ occupying his mind.</p>
<p>The blissful feeling must show on his face somehow, because Zoro makes a choked sound below him, his hands now gripping tight enough to bruise. He’s just barely holding back, his dark gaze raking all over Sanji’s body, his face, his long, drooping ears, flushed lips parted around rough, panting breaths.</p>
<p>The way Zoro looks makes Sanji feel incredibly powerful, and also incredibly horny. He gives the man a crooked grin, both hands moving to brace on Zoro’s tense abs. He steadies himself, shifts his weight, then starts rolling his hips, taking Zoro in deep, even movements that have him <i>quaking</i> from how perfect Zoro feels inside him.</p>
<p>As his breath comes quicker, the electric jolts of Zoro’s cock hitting him just right making his eyelids flutter, Sanji moves one hand to Zoro’s shoulder, using the support to arch up higher, sink back down faster.</p>
<p>“<i>Fuck,</i> cook,” Zoro finally moans, his voice so rough Sanji can’t help but whine. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he continues, his hands wandering Sanji’s skin restlessly, like he doesn’t know what to do with his energy.</p>
<p>Sanji manages another grin, tilting his head teasingly. “I like hearing that from you,” he admits quietly, his voice just barely trembling. Zoro flushes, but doesn’t respond, still seemingly torn between watching Sanji’s face and his hips. </p>
<p>He decides to make the decision easy for him, closing his eyes and picking up the pace of his hips. He grinds down onto Zoro with every thrust, his lips parting around soft, stuttering moans as he does, so enraptured with how well Zoro stuffs him full, even when he’s holding back like this.</p>
<p>When he sits up straight and uses his thighs, riding him at a hard, measured pace, Zoro makes a choked sound and grips Sanji’s waist. He rocks his hips up, too, apparently unable to sit back and take it any longer.</p>
<p>Zoro sits up suddenly, wrapping an arm around Sanji’s waist and pulling him close. He nudges his nose against Sanji’s cheek, guiding him back into his rhythm before shifting to kiss him roughly, messily. Sanji sighs into him, his hands wandering over Zoro’s broad shoulders, but before he can get too comfortable, Zoro sucks Sanji’s lower lip between his teeth and bites insistently.</p>
<p>Before Sanji can complain, Zoro grips his ass again and growls, “Stop biting your fucking lip,” punctuating each word with a rough buck of his hips. As Sanji gasps, eyes rolling closed at the feeling, Zoro murmurs, “Wanna hear you.”</p>
<p>Sanji hadn’t even noticed that he’d been biting his lip, honestly. He catches his breath, then sticks his tongue out at Zoro. “Gimme something else for the oral fixation then, asshole.”</p>
<p>Zoro’s eyes go even darker at that, clearly running through some internal list of things he’d like to do with Sanji’s mouth, before he finally settles on kissing him again, licking into him needily, which is just fine by Sanji. </p>
<p>He starts moving his hips again, riding Zoro as best he can without pulling away from his lips. Zoro isn’t complaining, choosing instead to rock his own hips obligingly, grinding deep into him with every thrust. Sanji needs to breathe soon enough, though, the humid air between them leaving him dizzy. He lets his head fall back with a shaky moan, his hand fisting in Zoro’s hair as best it can, and when Zoro ducks to mouth up his throat, dragging his teeth all along sensitive, exposed skin, all Sanji can do is whine for more. </p>
<p>Zoro curses again, holding Sanji tight so he can grind his cock into him, his breath panting hot against his pulse. Sanji gasps, clinging to him, squeezing tight around him with a low moan.</p>
<p>The feeling seems to break something in Zoro.</p>
<p>He chokes, then tips them over so quickly Sanji barely even feels it. He definitely feels the way Zoro bends him in half, though, easily pinning his long thighs to the sheets on either side of him. He also definitely feels how <i>deep</i> Zoro is now, too, and how fucking big he feels at this angle. His eyes roll closed at the feeling, but just as he goes to beg for more, Zoro pulls his hips back.</p>
<p>He pulls almost all the way out, then snaps his hips forward again, fucking into Sanji so hard it blinds him for a moment.</p>
<p>Zoro doesn’t let up, either; he must have been driven to the edge of his patience by Sanji riding him, because the way he’s moving now is rough, desperate, <i>demanding,</i> and Sanji loses control of his voice entirely.</p>
<p>With the man pounding into him, Sanji gives him what he’d wanted. He cries out for him, gripping the sheets above his head and gasping, his spine arching hard. Zoro manages a rough moan, impressed as always by his frankly absurd flexibility, and rewards him by sitting up and pulling Sanji’s hips into his lap. He adjusts his angle and finds what he’s looking for with alarming ease, grinning brainlessly when all Sanji can do is writhe under him, focused entirely on how amazing the fat head of Zoro’s cock feels slamming past his sensitive prostate with every thrust.</p>
<p>It’s all <i>way</i> too fucking good.</p>
<p>Sanji can’t gather the brain cells to do anything but make all those embarrassing noises Zoro likes so much, his hands fisting hard and yanking on the sheets, hips barely managing to keep up with Zoro’s frantic pace. He can feel his damn rabbit ears twitching where they’re flopped on the bed, but he can’t pay them any mind right now.</p>
<p>He realizes abruptly that he’s about to come just as Zoro leans over him, his face a flushed, aroused frown, a furrow in his brow. He’s trying to keep it together even as he takes Sanji apart with his cock, doing his best not to lose it first, so Sanji decides to help him out.</p>
<p>“G-gonna come,” he manages, breathless and brainless from Zoro’s pounding rhythm. The man opens his eyes blearily, his lips parting around a low moan.</p>
<p>Zoro swallows heavily, then pulls one hand off Sanji’s thigh, wrapping it instead around his dripping arousal. He squeezes before stroking him firmly, perfectly matching the quick pace of his hips, and all Sanji can do is buck into the feeling with a gasping cry, one hand flying to grip Zoro’s arm tight.</p>
<p>It barely takes a few strokes to send Sanji flying over the edge. He throws his head back and <i>wails</i> for him, arching against him and squeezing, only driven wilder by the way Zoro’s rutting into him. He feels the way Zoro twitches hard inside him, too, which honestly just sends him higher. Choking out a tortured moan, Zoro buries himself deep and roughly grinds into him as he comes, making sure to keep stroking Sanji through his own orgasm. Sanji squirms into the feeling until it becomes too much, but before he can do more than whine, Zoro’s already obligingly pulling his hand away.</p>
<p>“Fuck, cook,” Zoro rumbles, still breathless as he rests his forehead against Sanji’s shoulder. Sanji huffs a laugh and shifts to pet the back of Zoro’s head, and when he leans into it, the tip of one of those fluffy black ears tickles the line of Sanji’s jaw. He blinks at it, then curiously scratches behind it. </p>
<p>Zoro <i>melts</i> into the feeling, collapsing against him with a sated groan, so Sanji laughs at him again and continues scratching.</p>
<p>They clean up as best they can, disinfecting the room the way Chopper usually asks them to whenever they bleed all over everything, and once they’re done, Zoro lets Sanji drag him bodily into the galley to eat the food he’d saved for him.</p>
<p>Sanji smokes happily while Zoro wolfs his food down, that tail of his wagging the entire time.</p>
<p>Being a bunny for a few days has been weird and, at times, hideously embarrassing, but Sanji would do it again in a heartbeat, if only to tease Zoro and his overly honest tail.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have a <a href="https://twitter.com/gaarbage">twittr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>